


The Best View in All of Camelot

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acrobatic Window Sex, Awkward Positions, Bottom Merlin, Confessions, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pining, Soft-Baked Porn With a Frosting of Plot, Top Arthur, the boys are bad at communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Merlin...”, Arthur began, his voice a slightly sing-songy quality that Merlin knew meant he was fucked. “It took us falling from the highest castle towerwhile my cock was up your arsefor you to reveal your magic to me?”





	The Best View in All of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts), [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sexy Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392912) by Gwain. 



> so this is what happens when you have weird conversations about sexy fanart in the friends group chat. it's probably kinda cracky but oh well, just don't take it too seriously and hope you still enjoy ~

Merlin didn’t remember who had first come up with the idea. Having sex in the citadel watchtower had certainly not been high on his bucket list, but since Arthur had first drunkenly come onto him after a feast some weeks ago, he had been insatiable, and the increasing number of trysts had led to a proportionally increasing amount of creativity. Not that Merlin was complaining.

Indeed; they had done it on the royal bed, they had done it on Arthur’s oaken work desk, dripping sweat and drool and… other fluids all over important documents. On one occasion, Merlin had even gotten to enthusiastically ride Arthur on the throne.

But never before had they done something quite this risky.

“It’s quite far down,” Merlin couldn’t help to point out, taking a peek over the rim of the ledge they were standing on.

“Well, it is the highest point in all of Camelot. The very... _best_ view,” came Arthur’s voice from behind, and with the way he was cupping Merlin’s arse cheeks, Merlin wasn’t sure whether or not “view” was actually referring to the city below.

Without permission, a sigh left his lips. There he was, giving in to every one of his prince regent’s whims again, knowing full well that he was going to get his heart broken. He just hadn’t been able to resist, hadn’t been able to turn Arthur’s proposition down when it was Arthur who was in his thoughts, his heart, his destiny at every single moment.

If he could only have a single night, he had thought that first time, it would be enough for him, but then it become a second, and a third, and many more nights. He knew Arthur was probably just looking for a bedwarmer—they hadn’t kissed even once since the start of this, well, whatever this was. And there was also the issue of the magic. Arthur had no idea, and if he ever found out… Merlin tried to take a peek over the ledge again, and wondered how deep down it was.

“I can hear you thinking.” Suddenly, one hand drew away from his arse to grab his chin instead, tilting it the other way. “Don’t look down,” Arthur murmured lowly, mouth latching onto Merlin’s exposed throat, and he could feel the words vibrating against his skin. “Focus only on me.”

There was the sound of a bottle opening, and Merlin gasped when a cool, slick finger entered his hole.

“You’re too tense. _Relax_.” Arthur’s voice was firm but soothing. Merlin leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes, and tried his best to follow his prince’s instructions, to not to think of the height, or his magic, or his meagre hopes at having his feelings reciprocated.

Arthur added another finger, and another, moving his hand in slow circles to stretch Merlin’s hole. His motions were calculated, always just hovering beyond reach of that sweet spot inside of him. Shivers coursed through Merlin, making his knees feel weak. He exhaled slowly as he felt himself harden, and stretched his arms backward to wrap around Arthur’s neck.

A gentle breeze blew through the archway they were leaning against, caressing his skin and making goosebumps rise all over his naked body. Just then, Arthur suddenly burrowed his fingers further, hitting Merlin’s prostate, and with a gasp Merlin’s hands flew to his own cock.

Arthur caught his wrists, guiding them backwards to wrap around his neck again. “Let me,” he said, his voice a pleasant rumble that made Merlin’s heart flutter and his insides tremble, and of course Merlin let him, because how could he deny his prince anything if his prince held him like that? Maybe this was part of the problem, maybe it was why he kept coming back for more, even knowing the consequences.

Arthur withdrew his fingers, leaving behind an emptiness inside Merlin that had him give a soft whine. He felt his ears growing hot, realizing how desperate he sounded. When had he grown so needy?

He didn’t get to ponder for long. Without any kind of warning, Arthur’s cock suddenly shoved into his hole, thick and hot and filling him so much better than his fingers had.

A gasp left Merlin’s lips at the sting, his rim overstretching.

One hand reached around his waist from behind to wrap around his length, and then started pumping slowly. With his other hand Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hip, guiding him back and forth on his cock at a lazy pace.

Merlin keened—it wasn’t enough. His hips jerked in Arthur’s grip, torn between wanting to thrust forward into his fingers, or backward to impale himself even more onto his cock. Arthur made a low hushing noise and nibbled at the side of his neck. “ _Shh_. Be patient.”

Merlin’s legs trembled at the chastisement. He opened his mouth, struggling to form words. “Arthur… Arthur…” He was close to pleading, the teasing touches, the almost-promise of sweet release too much for him to bear. But he didn’t want to give Arthur the satisfaction so quickly—he knew the prat got off of it when he begged.

Finally Arthur gave a forceful thrust, hitting his prostate once more, and Merlin cried out, unable to keep the noises from leaving his lips.

Arthur adopted a punishing pace, thrusting roughly into Merlin’s hole. Merlin was left breathless, unable to do anything but let the waves of pleasure wash over him. Arthur’s soft grunts, the wetness of his tongue on Merlin’s exposed throat, the heavy slapping of his balls against Merlin’s bare ass. He was so full, full to the brim with Arthur—the stimulation was too much for him to bear. Merlin went limp in Arthur’s grip, closing his eyes, mouth still stretched wide open, and he could do nothing but to hold onto Arthur’s shoulders for dear life.

He knew he was close, could feel his peak approaching. “Uh-uh,” said Arthur, as if reading his mind, and his encircled the base of Merlin’s length in a firm grip. “Where are your manners, _Mer_ lin? Coming before your prince?”

“I… uh…” Merlin spluttered, his legs shaking. Another thrust hit his prostate, and he lurched forward. “A-aah, Arthur…” He could feel himself leaking pre-come onto Arthur’s fingers, but Arthur was still gripping him tightly. Merlin shook his head, he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. He needed… he needed... 

“ _Please_.” At last, the right word left his lips, and if he weren’t so far gone he would’ve startled at how foreign his own voice sounded to him, desperate and breathless and keening. Maybe he would’ve thought how, knowing Arthur, he was probably going to hear the bragging for a while to come. But in this very moment, Merlin didn’t care in the slightest about the ramifications. All he cared about was sweet, sweet release.

Finally Arthur let go of him, and they both came at the same time, spots of light dancing in front of Merlin’s eyes as he felt himself unwinding, and he barely registered shooting hot white stripes over the hand in front of him while his walls were coated with Arthur’s come.

His legs gave out, and he sagged backwards into Arthur’s chest, boneless. “Merlin, no!” he heard Arthur’s cry and felt two strong arms circle around his waist.

Suddenly, the world tilted all around them.

“Wha—” Merlin blinked, eyes splitting open as he felt a rush of air whipping past him. The courtyard, he was looking at the courtyard, and it was fast approaching. Why was it approaching? Merlin’s thoughts were ringing in his head, sluggish.

He heard Arthur grunt, felt him throw his body-weight sideways, twisting them around in mid-air so that Arthur’s back was pointing downwards, with Merlin still clutched closely to his chest. Arthur, Merlin realized, was trying to shield him from the fall. They were… they were falling. No, no, _no_.

Merlin scrunched his eyes, scouring his memory for any kind of spell to save them. To save Arthur. But there was nothing he could think of. How could it be he was completely empty of ideas? He cursed himself, damn it, he was supposed to protect Arthur, not the other way around. But here he went, putting him in danger because he just _had_ to follow his stupid, unrealistic hopes.

What had he thought to achieve? That Arthur would reciprocate his feelings, one day, after they had simply fucked enough times? Struggling in Arthur’s hold, Merlin opted for plan B—trying to turn them around again so he could take the brunt of the fall. There could only be a few more feet before impact.

“Dammit, Merlin, keep still or you’ll get hurt!”

“But you’re—”

“ _I wont allow you to fall_.” There was complete certainty in Arthur’s voice.

Merlin’s eyes shot open, and he felt a spark kindle somewhere deep inside of him. Suddenly, the air stopped rushing past, and instead surrounded them from beneath like a blanket of invisible hands. Gently, they were lowered the last few inches to the ground.

They both lay there for a few seconds, neither moving a muscle, stark naked in the middle of the courtyard and in broad daylight for everyone to see.

“Ugh,” Arthur grunted at last, pushing Merlin off of him.

Still frozen in shock, Merlin barely caught himself from stumbling as he awkwardly knelt on the stone floor. Turning around with his shoulders hunched up, he met Arthur’s expectant gaze.

“ _Mer_ lin...”, Arthur began, his voice a slightly sing-songy quality that Merlin knew meant he was fucked. “It took us falling from the highest castle tower _while my cock was up your arse_ for you to reveal your magic to me?”

Merlin’s jaw dropped open. “My... uh, what? I don’t—”

Arthur didn’t let him finish. “Did you think me blind? To not notice you constantly casting spells right under my nose? You are most likely the worst liar to ever walk the earth, so don’t you dare play innocent with me.”

“But, but, but… wait. _You knew_?”

“Of course I knew!” Arthur huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You thought you could fool your prince with such an obvious ploy? If not for the fact that I’ve grown strangely fond of your incompetence, I would have you thrown in the stocks for the insult. Maybe I still should. It might teach you some common sense yet.”

Merlin only half listened to Arthur’s rant. His mind was reeling, thoughts racing a mile a minute and his hands shaking from the shock. How could it be Arthur had known all this time, and never said anything? Pain bloomed inside his chest. Of course Arthur didn’t want him. Why would he? It was Merlin’s own fault, really, assuming otherwise, when he’d been the one to selfishly give in to his desires. “So you… you only had sex with me because you wanted me to reveal my magic?”

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. You’re almost as cute as you are stupid. Whatever gave you that idea that I don’t want you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Merlin said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “maybe it was the fact that you treated me as your bedwarmer? And I don’t know if you’re aware of it but generally you’re quite a rude prat, so it’s not exactly like you’ve sung me love ballads. ‘Merlin, you idiot’ this and ‘Merlin, you idiot’ that, and suddenly it’s ‘Merlin, suck my cock’, as if it’s just another one of my chores. So pardon me, _Sire_ , if I didn’t realize that you—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck, and without further ado muffled his protests with a kiss.

Merlin froze again, not fully believing what was happening. When Arthur nibbled gently at his lower lip, he let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and finally letting himself melt into the kiss. After a few moments, they drew apart again with reluctance, looking at each other with a new wonder in their eyes.

“Finally convinced?” Arthur murmured, wiping a bit of drool from Merlin’s lips with his thumb.

Merlin grinned. “So… I don’t think we’ve done it in the armory yet.”

“The armory? And have my knights walk in on us?” Arthur frowned, unconvinced, but then an idea seemed to dawn on him and his eyes lit up with glee, like a little boy’s on his name day. “Oh, just as well. Gwaine has been making eyes at you for a while. It’s time he learned you’re not up for grabs.”

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. Leaning in, he murmured, “Well, I would certainly not mind _someone_ grabbing a specific body part of mine some time soon again.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. ”You’re insatiable.”

“I could say the same thing for you. I seem to remember you not getting enough of me these past weeks.”

A soft smile danced across Arthur’s lips, gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. “Indeed I couldn’t. And I don’t plan to for a long time.” With a grunt, he got up from his position on the floor. “Now, shall we? I think we’ve made enough of a spectacle of ourselves here already.”

He gave a glare at the gaggle of spectators starting to surround them, furiously whispering to each other and pointing fingers their way. They couldn’t seem to believe what they were seeing. Their prince and his manservant, both naked, kissing each other in the middle of the courtyard?

Arthur cleared his throat. “Don’t you lot have any duties to perform?” Arthur asked them in his most regal voice. He turned around and held out his hand for Merlin to take.

With a smile Merlin took it, letting himself be pulled up.

They walked past the crowd hand in hand, ignoring the gobsmacked faces of their audience. Together, they headed back for the citadel gates.


End file.
